In studies described in this protocol, we will use a quantitating method of measuring beta cell function to study the mechanism of endogenous pulses responsible for the generation of insulin secretion. We will also study beta cell function post pancreas transplantation, in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes and in states of insulin resistance.